


Sleepy cuddles.

by Maaimaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaimaya/pseuds/Maaimaya
Summary: Reader spends the night at her boyfriend's apartment. Fluff and cuddles with Kuroo.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Sleepy cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, and I'm not used to write in it, so I'm using this little one shot as practice. If there's something misspelled please feel free to tell me, thank you.

It was a rainy night, and you were at Kuroo's place. The two of you had spent a calm evening together, lying lazily on his sofa, watching movies and eating snacks. You took advantage of the cold rainy weather to have a date at his home, full of cuddles and soft kisses. However, when it got late you started to feel sleepy.

You were lying on top of him, your head over his chest and both of you under a blanket, enjoying the warmth of his body against yours. The beating of his heart was soothing, and slowly your eyes started to feel heavy. He noticed your tiredness when he felt you trying to suppress a yawn.

“Hey, kitten” he said nudging softly at you. He chuckled at the low growl that you gave as answer, and kissed the top of your head, hugging you a little tighter against his chest. “Are you tired? Do you want to go to sleep?”.

“No” you mumbled, “I want to keep cuddling”.

“We can cuddle in bed”.

“Mmm…. Ok” you said then, getting up as he seated on the couch, below you, making sure that the blanket stayed on your shoulders. A quick peck on the lips and both of you stood up and started tidying up the room, turning off the tv and took the dishes back to the kitchen.

You used the bathroom first, brushing your teeth and changing your clothes. When you returned to the room, you realized that Kuroo had changed too, but you couldn't help but laugh out loud when you noticed what he was wearing. It was the most horrible pair of pants and pajama shirt you had ever seen.

"Hahahahahaha" you laughed as you closed the door. “Seriously kuroo? Those are your pj's??"

“Hey! What's wrong with it?”

"It's so ugly!! Hahahahahaha"

He rolled his eyes and then smiled, walking towards you. Then he was suddenly caging you against the door, very close, and holding your chin between his fingers to make you look at him.

"Eh?" you stopped laughing, startled.

"If you don't like my clothes I can take them off, it doesn't bother me"

And then, of course, you were blushing and he was smirking. None of you were really in that mood, but Kuroo was always a tease.

“N-no, it's ok babe.”

“Hmm? What's the matter kitten? He asked leaning forward. “Maybe you would like to take them off yourself?”

With a small laugh you reached for his neck with one of your hands, the other one busy holding your previous clothes, and pulled him down for a soft kiss. “You ready for bed?”, “Just a moment” he answered against your lips” before pulling apart, “I have to brush my teeth”. You tried to walk past him but he held you by your waist and murmured against your ear “Have I ever told you that I like it when you call me “babe”?”, “Mmm… yes you have”, “Good” he finished with a kiss to your temple. And just like that, there was no more talk about his pj's.

A little later both of you were in bed, snuggling up. Your eyes felt heavier each second, while Kuroo gently caressed your hair. The last thing you remember was reaching for his lips in the dark and mumble "I love you", "I love you too" he mumbled back, holding you tight against his chest.

You both fell asleep surrounded by sound of the rain that still poured outside.


End file.
